In a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, architecture, a standard transmission time interval (TTI) is 1 ms. A TTI is a length of independent decoding transmission on a radio link. As people have more requirements for mobile data services, increasing data services require a short delay. Therefore, a concept of a short TTI is introduced. According to research and analysis, when a short TTI (for example, a 0.5 ms TTI) is used, a processing delay between a terminal and a base station can be reduced, and a throughput of a network and that of the terminal can be increased. Using a short TTI means that the base station or the terminal uses a relatively small (less than 1 ms) time unit to transmit data.
In an LTE system, a base station is responsible for controlling uplink and downlink data transmission. When the base station determines to schedule a terminal, the base station notifies, by using a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), the terminal of a resource on which data is sent or received. The terminal listens to a downlink control channel, and completes data sending (uplink) or receiving (downlink) according to an instruction of the downlink control channel if scheduling information of the terminal is included. In an active state, because the terminal does not know a time at which the base station schedules the terminal, a common working mode is as follows: The terminal continuously listens to the downlink control channel, and parses each subframe that includes the downlink control channel, to determine whether the terminal is scheduled. In this working manner, it is more efficient when the terminal relates to a larger data volume, and the terminal may be frequently scheduled. However, for some services, because data arrives at relatively low frequency, the terminal is scheduled for a smaller quantity of times. In this case, if the terminal still continuously listens to the downlink control channel, power consumption of the terminal undoubtedly increases. To resolve a power consumption problem, a DRX working mode is used in the LTE system. In this working mode, the terminal periodically listens to the downlink control channel, so as to save power.
In the prior art, only a solution of implementing DRX when a TTI is a standard TTI (that is, the TTI is 1 ms) is provided, but a solution of implementing DRX when the TTI is shortened is not provided.